Supreme Power Can Be a Weakness/Examples
Examples *Sugarplum turned back into a doll by the machine that gave her life as punishment for her crimes. *The Storm King gets turned into obsidian from one of his orbs when Tempest blocked it covers him with a cloud of the orb. *Ruber plotted to obtain Excalibur's power, but Kayley and Garrett tricks him into plunging the sword (which he fused to his arm) into the stone, disintegrating him to his death. *Archibald Snatcher finally achieves his dream of eating cheese in the Tasting Room, but his allergic reaction sets off, killing him. *Scar initially planned on employing hyenas to help him usurp Mufasa and take over the Pride Lands, but when he blames them for causing Simba's woes, they turn against him. *Commander Vic Hoskins initially planned on cloning dinosaurs and using them as weapons, but when he tried convincing Delta (one of Owen Grady's velociraptors) that he was on her side, the velociraptor turned against him and mauled him to death. *Ronan the Accuser plotted to use the Power Stone, an Infinity Stone to cleanse Xandar, but its power destroyed him once Star Lord/Peter Quill with the help of the Guardians of the Galaxy who withstood it used it against him. *Gale plotted to achieve supreme power by obtaining the Golden Egg, but a fighting with Stella for it ends up to turn herself into solid gold statue, but Stella revive her with the Golden Egg. *Ludmilla, realizing too late that the potion Baba Yaga gave to Bartok she stole has transformed her into a giant dragon, has what's left of her humanity revert into that of a violent monster, completing her transformation. *Rene Belloq, Toht, and Colonel Dietrich were intent on harvesting the Ark of the Covenant's power, but it causes their downfall. *Jafar finally obtains the power of the lamp when Aladdin tricks him into becoming a genie, but is bottled up in a lamp. *Chick Hicks wins the Dinoco race, but is booed by the crowd and even his own fans for cheating and pushing The King off the track. *Johann finds the bewilderbeast but when he tried to kill Hiccup, the bewilderbeast freezes him to death *Joe initially plotted to gain unlimited power and intelligence by drinking the antidote to the fish potion, but it turns him into a human. He realizes that a human can't breathe underwater and eventually drowns. *Doc Ock plotted to harness the sun's power, but sacrificed himself to save the city, and this power leads to his downfall. *Muska was intent on using the aetherium crystal to control the world, but Pazu and Sheeta use its power against him. *Judge Doom plotted to wipe out all toons with the Dip, despite being a toon himself. Eventually, he gets splashed with it himself and melts like the Wicked Witch of the West. *Morgana plotted to harness the power of King Triton's trident to take over the ocean, but when Melody gives it to her grandfather, Triton imprisons the sea witch with the powerful weapon. *Vector plotted to steal the moon in order to be the the world's #1 supervillain, but the shrink ray's effect is temporary and ends up to trapped on the moon. *Sa'Luk plotted to achieve supreme power by obtaining the Hand of Midas, but makes the mistake of touching the gold part, causing him to turn into a statue and leading him to be literally trapped by his own greed. *Mandrake was defeated by being trapped by his own tar. *Mother Gothel was intent on using the Flower of the Golden Sun's power in Rapunzel's hair to remain young and beautiful forever, but this ends up reducing her to dust when Flynn sacrificed himself to save Rapunzel by cutting her hair and the healing power within. *Tortoise John plotted to use Rattlesnake Jake in his plan to rule over Dirt, but Jake turned against him for his treachery. *Bradley Uppercrust III plotted to use his team, the Gammas, to cheat in order to win the X-Games. But after he crossed the line by deliberately leaving Tank behind in a blazing fire, Tank turned against him. *Red Skull/Johann Schmidt was seemingly vaporized (actually banished to Vormir) by the Tesseract after misusing its power once he touched it with his bare hands. *The Horned King plotted to use the Black Cauldron's power, but after Gurgi jumped in, that power destroyed him. *Drago Bludvist planned to rule the world by using bewilderbeast, however after it was defeated, Drago was towed by him to the water and his death. *Krudsky initially planned on using the Goblin Scepter to control the powers of Halloween and bribe the Goblin King for his own selfish gains, but Shaggy and Scooby-Doo defeated him with the scepter and the king imprisoned him for his treachery. *Walter Donovan plotted to use the Holy Grail's magic water to obtain immortality, but drinking out of a false grail takes away his life and his greed. *Kai meets his end as Po's overloads him with so much Chi that he explodes, being destroyed by the very power he sought to obtain. *The Toad initially planned to freeze the rodents in a block of ice by using liquid nitrogen, but this power leads to his downfall when he's tricked by Rita into stomping his foot on a leaking pipe filled with it himself. *Ernesto de la Cruz was consumed by his greed and desire for fame, but when he was exposed as the scoundrel who murdered Héctor and stole his songs, this led to his downfall. *Claire Wyden was intent on using a serum to enhance George, Lizzy and Ralph's monstrous powers, but this led to her downfall when George devoured her and the potion. *Evelyn Deavor, who is consumed by her own hatred towards supers due to the death of her parents, planned on brainwashing superheroes and world leaders in hopes of ruining the reputation of supers and preventing them from becoming legal again. However, her hatred led to her downfall when Violet, Dash, and Jack-Jack interfered and saved their parents from her hypnotic control, which allowed them to foil her plan. *Max Mordon: While it appears he has succeeded his goal of snatching the idol of immortality. However, it turns out the statue grants those who hold it immortal--by turning them into mummies. Thus, Mordon is transformed into a mummy to his horror and is taken into the mummy prison for all eternity. *Hody Jones, his officers and Hyouzou got very old and fragile after taking so many Energy Steroids. *Rourke plotted to harness the Heart of Atlantis and sell the crystal for a high price by stealing it, but this power leads to his downfall when Milo pulls up the chains to hoist him into the blimp's propeller blades and shatter him into a million pieces after he uses a shard of glass embedded with its essence to wound him in the arm, turning him into a crystallized blue monster in the process, which led to his doom when he came in contact with the propeller. *Sōsuke Aizen implanted the Hōgyoku within himself which granted him at least four transformations every time he was about to be defeated or killed (part of which granted him regeneration) but once he weakened after falling victim to Ichigo Kurosaki's Mugetsu his Zanpakutō corrodes and the Hōgyoku no longer recognizes Aizen as its master. However it's later revealed that it also granted him immortality. *Megatron from Robots in Disguise couldn't withstand the force of the Stigma Orb as he screamed in pain once he touched it and weakened before draining energy from the Predacon Brothers to become Galvatron. *Unicron didn't notice that the Autobot Matrix of Leadership's power was the only weapon and key to destroy him. *King Sombra's only weakness for him to be defeated and killed (even though he's immortal) is by using the magic of the Crystal Heart. And his second weakness was the Power of Friendship by the Mane six which caused him to disintegrate. *After Turbo fused with an Cy-Big, he had a lot of strength and calls himself the most powerful virus in the arcade. After Ralph lights up the beacon, Turbo’s Cy-Bug programming, which made him powerful, lead him to the lava which results on his demise. *Thanos is erased from existence by the power of the Infinity Stones, which he had planned to use so he could destroy and then rebuild and take over the universe. *Emperor Palpatine is vaporized into nothingness by the immense power of his own Force lightning, finally killing him for good. Category:Examples